Unexpected
by denisehamstra
Summary: COMPLETED! - The calendar scares the crap out of Danny when he realizes he forgot Tom’s birthday. - Read, enjoy & tell me what you think!
1. Happy birthday!

**Summary:** The calendar scares the crap out of Danny when he realizes he forgot Tom's birthday.

I'll upload the next chapter(s) asap.

**Read, enjoy, review please!**

Please don't mind if there's any bad English in there, translated the whole story out of Dutch, you see. I kinda feel like the 'magic' of the story has disappeared by translating, but wel... Enjoy! :)

* * *

**1 - The Birthday present**

With a sigh I push the snooze-button on my alarm. "Stupid alarm." I turn back and pull the sheets over my head.

With a lot of noise Dougie comes rushing into my room. "Where's my present? I know I had a present! I can't remember what it was, but I definitely had a present!" He notices I don't respond and pulls the sheets off me. "Dude, what the hell?" "Help me! I've lost Tom's present!" He pulls a drawer out of my closet and throws my boxers and socks over the floor.

"What present?" I ask vaguely and I run a hand through my hair. Dougie sighs like I've just asked for my own name and replies: "Tom's present! I'm pretty sure I bought something, but I can't remember where I hid it!" The next drawer has to suffer and this time my T-shirts fly through the air to land on the floor. Laboriously I push myself up. "I don't know, Doug, didn't you hide it in your own room?" Dougie stands still for a few seconds. Apparently he hasn't heard me. "Wait… Maybe I hid it in the kitchen!" and as fast as he ran inside, he runs outside again.

I get out of bed and try to pull my sheets in a proper way. Although 'proper' for me means 'crooked' to the others. Why did he buy a present for Tom anyway? I walk up to my mirror and look at myself. My hair is a mess. I twist a few curls around my fingers when I notice the calendar next to the mirror. With big, red characters it says: TOM'S BIRTHDAY.

"Shit!" I stare at the calendar. Completely forgotten! As fast as I can I put on my jeans, grab a shirt and some socks out of the mess on the floor and while I'm trying to get my shirt over my head I run downstairs. "Morning, Dan. What should I make: waffles or toast?" Harry asks. "And why is your shirt inside out?" "No time!" I pant and get my coat off the coat rack. "Gotta go!"

After I went back to put on some shoes, I'm finally in the nearest shopping area. Okay, Danny, think… What would Tom want for his birthday? I walk around and look at windows. Then I notice there's a group of whispering girls chasing me. Damn, not prepared for this…

"Hi! Can I ask you something?" A girl from around 16 years old is in front of me with behind her a few giggling friends. "Uh… Sure." "Are you Danny from McFly?" Here we go again. "Not today." I leave the girl and her friends astonished behind and rush into a store. Once inside I realize it's a café. The girls don't follow me. Phew. I order a beer and after a few minutes a guy settles down next to me.

"Ai, mate." He looks at me. "Hi." I mumble vaporously and take a sip of my beer. "Ai, ya got trouble, mate?" His eyes stare at mine. How does he know? "It's my friend's birthday and I didn't buy him a present. Yet." I add. "Ah, I see." We remain silent. "So you didn't buy him a present? Well, what's he like?" It's my turn to look at him. What he's like? Uh… He's… He is… He's a singer." Now, that's the best answer to give. The guy nods understandingly.

"Right. I'd say you buy him some calm-down-pills." Pills? What does Tom have to do with pills? "Calm-down-pills?" I ask. The man nods again. "Yeah, calm-down-pills. Ya know, it really helps to calm down before a show." I think about it. Calm-down-pills. Might come in handy, maybe. At least it's something. And if he doesn't like it, he could always give them to his cats at New Year's Eve.

"Alright, do you know where they sell it?" The man stares attentive to something at the other side of the bar. "I got some for ya." he replies. "You?" "Yeah. You can have 'em for 30 pounds." He gets a tiny jar out of his pocket. "I don't need 'em anymore, I eh… my doctor gave me other pills." He hands them over to me. It's white, filled up to half and there's a small label on it with 'calm-down-pills' on it. At that moment my phone rings. I put the jar on the bar and get up to answer it.

"Danny," I say. At the other side I hear the voice of Harry. "Dude, where are you? We're about to wake him up for breakfast!" At the house it's 'tradition' we give the birthday-boy a nice breakfast in bed. I look at my watch. 10:45. "I'm sorry, I'll be right there!" I almost drop the phone by hanging up and I walk back to the bar.

I look at the jar and get some money out of my wallet. "There." It's at least something, I keep repeating to myself. And it was pretty expensive as well, he should be happy with it. The man nods and takes the money. I drop the jar in my pocket and hurry out of the café.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Toohooom, happy birthday to youuuu!" With a grin and a sleepy head Tom sits up in his bed. "Morning." He says and looks at the toast with cheese on the plate. I watch Dougie, who apparently found his present, handing it over to Tom.

"Happy birthday!" He shakes his hand and Tom starts unwrapping the with bows and strings covered paper. "Thanks, Doug." He laughs as he gets a book out of the package: 'Gaming for Dummies.' "Is this some kind of hint?" Dougie pulls a face. "Let's just hope you won't learn too much from that book."

It's Harry's turn."Happy birthday, dude." And he gives him a small box. There's a plectrum in it with 'Star Wars' on it. "Haha, awesome!" I'm starting to get nervous. How could I forget his birthday?

Then it's my turn. "Happy b'day!" we shake hands and I hand him the jar. He looks stunned for a second. "Calm-down-pills." He reads out loud. "What's that for?" "Maybe you're being too hyper sometimes." Harry tries, but I shake my head. "No, it's just… I thought, maybe you'd like some calming down before the show." I scratch my ear. "And otherwise, maybe you can use it to calm your cats down at New Years Eve." All right, it's official: this is the worst gift ever. "Why, thanks Dan! I can always use some calming down." With a smile he puts the jar next to the plectrum and the book.


	2. New Castle

**Summary:** The calendar scares the crap out of Danny when he realizes he forgot Tom's birthday.

I'll upload the next chapter(s) asap.

**Read, enjoy, review please!**

* * *

**2 - The show**

"Come on guys, 10 minutes before the show." It sounds pretty crowded. I get my guitar and play a little tune. For some reason I always do that before a show.

"Dan, can you hand me that bottle?" Tom points at a bottle of water on the table behind me. "Sure." I pick it up and notice Tom getting the jar of pills out of his pocket. He uses them! Not such a bed gift after all. Well, let's see if these pills of yours work, Danny." He says and I hand him the bottle. A pill rolls out of the jar and he swallows it with some water.

Suddenly the door opens. "Get on stage, guys! The crowd's going crazy." We nod and after a last check on the instruments we get on stage. "Hello New Castle!" Tom's voice echoes over the crowd. "How are you all feeling tonight?" The fans go crazy and I take over. "Are you ready for some McAction, folks?" Okay, really lame joke. But hey, they're fans! They like everything we say.

"One, two three…" The First song we play is Falling In Love. "Everyday feels like a Monday…" I start singing. So far, so good, I think to myself. Take it away, Tom! "Out of our minds and… out… of…" I play along but then I notice he's stopped singing. I look up to see what's happening and all of the sudden I see him falling down. Dougie screams and we stop playing. Without realizing what I'm doing I throw my guitar on the floor and run up to him.

"What happened?" I cry out in panic. Tom lies on the stage with his mouth half open. I stare at him. "Tom? Tom, answer me for God's sake!" Security men have gathered round me and someone pulls me back. I manage to get him off me and I grab Tom by the blouse. "Tom, wake up! Dude, it's NOT funny! Seriously, come on!" I hit him on the chest with my fists, no idea what I'm doing. Again I'm being pulled back and this time two men are picking Tom up.

"TOM! Oh my god, OH MY GOD!" Shouts come out of the audience and more security people drive the fans out of the room. Blind by anger I try to shake the guy who's holding me off, but it doesn't work. Devastated I watch Tom being lifted off stage on a brand card. I see Dougie also being pulled back and trying to kick and hit everyone around him, screaming something at the security. I see Harry, trying to calm Doug down. I see fans yelling and screaming. But nothing hits me.

The man who held me back has let go, probably to help calming Doug down. Dougie, who's throwing curse words at security and even at Harry with tears in his eyes. Harry, who walks away from Doug and picks up Tom guitar to get it off stage like it's a holy relic. I feel empty. I want to know what happened. In the back of my mind a small light start to shine, but by the time I realize it, it has already disappeared.

"Danny?" I don't look up. "Danny, come on. Let's… Let's just go home. He'll be fine." I feel Harry's hand on my shoulder. Without any sense or emotion I walk with him off stage, feeling like I'm sleepwalking. I don't get how he can be so calm about this.

"What happened?" My voice sounds weird. Harry lies his arm around my neck. "I don't know. Maybe he should have eaten more, I don't think it's such a big deal. Don't worry." I stare at him. "He'll be fine." He repeats. I believe him.


	3. The Reason

**Summary:** The calendar scares the crap out of Danny when he realizes he forgot Tom's birthday.

I'll upload the next chapter(s) asap.

**Read, enjoy, review please!**

* * *

**3 - The Reason**

"Hi, guys!" It's weird how happy someone can be right after he's spent a night in hospital. Unaccustomed I stop at the door while Doug runs to the bed. "You're alive!" he shouts, falls over the bed and Tom pulls a face. "I am?" he jokes as Dougie quickly gets back up.

I look around the room. There's a card on the wall, probably from his parents. Next to me on a small table there's a big vase of flowers. 'Poor you! You scared me! Get well soon! Xx Gio' says the card.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asks. Tom wipes his forehead. "Been better, still a bit dizzy. What the hell happened to me?" "You fainted on stage. They didn't tell you?" Harry replies and Tom shakes his head. "No, they said 'it'd be better if your friends told you'. So I fainted, huh?" Dougie nods. "Can't you remember? You started singing and all the sudden you were lying on the floor! It was so scary!" I look at the doctor. Apparently that's a sign for him, 'cause he starts talking.

"In your blood we found some unusual substances. We haven't really figured out what it is, but they might have been the reason why you fainted, Mr. Fletcher." Tom frowns. Unusual substances? What do you mean?" "Well, as I said, we haven't figured anything out yet. But I would like to have a word with you." He says and points at the three of us.

"Could you come with me first, Mr. ehm…" "Judd." Harry replies and nods at us to say it'll be ok. Yes, Mr. Judd. Come with me, please." They walk up the hall.

I get a chair next to the bed and sit down. Meanwhile Dougie has discovered the little television on the ceiling. Tom looks at me, a bit worried. "Hi, Dan. What's wrong? I'm not contagious, haha!" I grin. "I know, I just… What did they do to you?" Tom literally looks like a zombie. He has white circles around his eyes and he's got red spots in his neck." They have taken my liver for research on their UFO." He replies and grins back. I laugh. "Oh, really?"

The door opens again. Harry walk in and says: "Your turn." I get up and nervously walk to the hall.

"Hello, mister…?" "Mr. Jones. You can call me Danny." I reply. He looks like I've just said I'm a woman. "Right… Mr. Jones, I'd like to ask you some questions." I nod and take place at the chair across him.

"I told you before that we've found some unusual substances in Mr. Fletcher's blood…" "It's Tom." I interrupt him, but he continues. "Which we couldn't identify. Now, I need you to be honest with me." He waits and stares at me. "Yeah, sure. What do you want to know?" With a loud cough he says: Have you recently seen or noticed anything strange with Tom?" I stare back. Anything strange? What's he talking about?

"Uh, no, not that I know. Why?" "Has he been extremely happy? Did he say weird things?" My god, what's his goal? "No, he was just… being Tom! What is going on?" The doctor sighs. We think Mr.… I mean, 'Tom' might have been taking drugs." For a moment it seems like my eyes will pop out of my head. Drugs? Tom?! He must be kidding.

The doctor notices my reaction. "Oh no, I shouldn't have told you that…" With a desperate look on his face he starts looking for the right words to say. "It's just that… these substances in his blood have a lot in common with… Well, drugs. He hasn't had any pills lately? Any medicine?" Still astonished I stare at him. "Pills? Tom doesn't take…" Then my heart stops. Or it at least feels like it.

"_Calm-down-pills?" I ask. The man nods again. "Yeah, calm-down-pills. Ya know, it really helps to calm down before a show."_

"Mr. Jones?"

"_Alright, do you know where they sell it?" The man stares attentive to something at the other side of the bar. "I got some for ya." he replies. "You?"_

"Danny?"

_I look at the jar and get some money out of my wallet. "There." It's at least something, I keep repeating to myself. And it was pretty expensive as well, he should be happy with it. The man nods and takes the money. I drop the jar in my pocket and hurry out of the café._

"Sir, I need an answer. Has he had any medicine description lately?" I blink. "He… Uhm…" What now? Should I tell him I fed Tom pills from some stranger in a bar? "No, he hasn't." I decide to say. The doctor frowns again and then gets up. "Thanks. Don't tell your friend what we've just discussed, please." I shake his hand. "Could you send the last one in?" I realize that will be Dougie. "Yeah, sure."

With a weird feeling in my stomach I walk back into the room. Dougie gets up. "My turn?" I nod. He looks at Tom and then walks out of the room. I take place on the chair again. "What did he say?" I open my mouth to reply to him, but Harry has his answer ready.

"Yeah, did he say Tom would be home in a few weeks as well?" Lame excuse, I think to myself. "Uh, yes! That's what he said." I look at my shoes. What is wrong with me? How could I buy pills from some stranger in a café? Who knows what could have happened! "A bit odd that they tell all three of you the same thing, without me!" Tom says. I don't answer him. "I guess they wanted to keep it as a surprise to you, sorry." Says Harry as an excuse. "They should've known how bad you are in keeping secrets, Harry!" Tom laughs. With a bitter taste in my mouth I think how he doesn't know half of what he's saying.

When Dougie gets back into the room, the doctor follows him. I fear the worst. "Well, Mr. Fletcher. You'll be in this hospital for a few weeks, so make yourself comfortable. Gentlemen, say goodbye, please. Visiting hour is over." I say goodbye and walk after Dougie out of the room. "We'll bring you some flowers next time!" Harry says. Tom thanks him and Harry walks out of the door.


	4. It's all my fault

**Summary:** The calendar scares the crap out of Danny when he realizes he forgot Tom's birthday.

I'll upload the next chapter(s) asap.

**Read, enjoy, review please!**

* * *

**4 - The Fight**

I close the door behind me. Al the way home no one said a word. Without caring I throw my jacket on the floor underneath the coat rack. When I walk into the living room, suddenly Dougie's in front of me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asks. Shit. "What do you mean?" I say, trying my best to walk past him. He stops me. "Oh no, you are NOT walking out on me. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" At the other side of the room Harry watches us from out of the kitchen.

"Doug, listen…" "Where did you get those pills, Dan?" Harry interrupts me. I stare at him. "I didn't…" I can't get it out of my throat. How am I supposed to tell them it's my fault? I turn back to Doug. He stares back as cold as he's never done before.

"Well?" I try to find words. "ANSWER HIM!" Dougie yells at me. A tear escapes my eye and rolls useless over my cheek. "Guys, I…" 4 eyes stare at me. And they know I'm bad at lying when I get stared at.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Guilty I look at Dougie. "Listen, I'm really sorry, but I completely forgot about his birth…" "So you bought him DRUGS?" Doug's completely going crazy. I drop my head in my hands. "Doug, calm down. I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose." "SAYS WHO?"

Harry shuts his mouth. I hear how Doug walks up to him. "Harry, he bought him drugs. He bought TOM fucking DRUGS for his BIRTHDAY!" More tears slip through my fingers. I wipe 'em away and get up. Harry looks at me. "Maybe you should get some rest, Dan." I nod and go upstairs.

* * *

I'm on my bed. In the meantime it has started to shimmer outside, but it's not really dark yet. With my hands behind my head I stare at the ceiling. I hear someone opening the door.

"Dan?" It's Harry's voice. I consider not to answer, but he walks up to my bed. "Dan, are you asleep?" "No." He sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Dan, don't feel guilty about what Dougie says. He's just a bit confused, he doesn't know what he's saying." I don't reply. He coughs and continues. "You must understand that he didn't expect all of this, okay?" Off course he didn't. "Yeah, okay." I decide to say.

"Tom's all right, no need to blame yourself. I'm sure you didn't realize those pills were drugs, did you?" he says like I'm a little kid who stole candy out of the cookie jar. I go sit up straight. "I didn't. But that doesn't make me un-guilty, Harry."

I see his eyes, full of compassion. I don't deserve that. "Doug's right, you know. I did buy him drugs and he took them." Harry shakes his head. "Well, dinner's ready. So get dressed and come downstairs."

* * *

Dinner has never been so quiet. The only sound comes from the television which, what a coincidence, broadcasts tapes from the show at New Castle. Over and over again.

Tom starts to sing, breaks down, I run up to him and act like a complete lunatic. And again. Why we're watching this? I don't know, but Doug refuses to change the channel. I steer my eyes away from the screen.

The doorbell rings. "I'll get it." I say and quickly get up. No one reacts. On the screen of the intercom I see Giovanna. I push the button and downstairs the door opens automatically. A few minutes later she comes in. "Evening, Dan!" I get three polite kisses on the cheeks. She hands me some flowers. Here, I came to see how you guys are doing. Must have been horrible! I saw it all on tv." She walks to the kitchen. Doug and Harry say hi and she takes place at the table.

"How have you been?" Dougie asks. "I'm alright, thanks. Wow, he sure scared me!" I sit down. Giovanna goes on about how she was painting her nails while all of the sudden it was on the news and the nail polish went all over her hand. "I visited him this morning. Have you seen him yet?" We nod. "He was as happy as always." Harry replies. "Oh yes, he certainly was. He's a fighter!" Gio says. She gets up again to put the flowers in a vase. She knows this house better than I do.

"Danny fed him drugs." Dougie says. I choke in a piece of chicken. "What?" Gio stops with what she was doing. "Danny fed Tom drugs." He repeats. "Doug…" Harry starts, but Gio holds up a hand to shush him. "What do you mean, Dougie?"

"He says that all the time, the little joker." Harry replies quickly and gives Doug a warning look. Gio frowns. "Why would you say such a thing, dear?" Harry's eyes are still pointed at Dougie, who gets up and hurries upstairs. I follow him.


	5. Hope

**Summary:** The calendar scares the crap out of Danny when he realizes he forgot Tom's birthday.

I'll upload the next chapter(s) asap.

**Read, enjoy, review please!**

* * *

**5 - Hope**

"Doug, wait!" He turns around. "Go away." He replies, but I walk up the stairs."Dougie, please stop. We need to talk."

"You don't need to talk to me. Talk to Tom." Behind me I can feel Gio and Harry stare at me. I open my mouth to say something when Gio's cell Phone rings. She answers.

"Yea'llo?" I look back up, but Dougie's not there anymore. "Tom! Oh, so glad to hear you! I was… What? Yeah. How can you tell? Oh, silly! No, I'm at the boys'." I walk back to the table, chasing Dougie won't help. "Oh no, don't be!" Gio laughs. I stare at the TV like I've never seen those tapes before.

"Ah, so that's why you called me? Just calm down, honey. You'll be home in a few weeks! What? Pills? Yeah, if they help. You know what Dougie just said: 'Danny fed h…" Harry shoots over the table and grabs her phone out of her hands.

"Hey, buddy! Uhm… How are you doing?" Astonished Giovanna looks at Harry who starts a conversation through her phone. "Listen, if you're gonna take pills, you should ask the doctor first. You know, for your own safety." What's he talking about? "I know, but… No, Tom, maybe it doesn't go with your meds, don't… What?" His eyes widen and he looks at me.

"You already took them?" He drops the phone on the table and without paying any further attention to the angry shouts of Giovanna he runs down the hall. I follow him, not knowing where we're going.

"DOUG! Come on, we're driving to the hospital!" Ah, that's where. Doug runs downstairs. "Why? You gonna tell him?" He looks at me. "What? No! He took them again!" That's when it hits me.

* * *

"Where's Tom?" I almost scream it to the girl behind the counter. She looks back with an offended face. "Visiting hour is over, sir." "HE'S DYING!" The girl sighs. "Yes, that's the issue with a lot of people around here, isn't it." Harry pulls my arm.

"Look!" The doctor we spoke to before walks by. "Doctor! We need to see Tom!" Confused he looks at Dougie. "Who?" "Tom! I mean, Mr. Fletcher! Please, it's urgent!" The man holds. "But Mr. Fletchers needs his rest. Room 106 hasn't got any curtains, so…" I've stopped listening. The girl behind the counter rolls with her eyes. In high speed we run to rooms 100 – 120.

* * *

The door smacks open. Tom puts his book down. "Guys! What are you doing here? What time is it?" Harry grabs the white jar off the nightstand while I run to the other side of the bed.

"Stay awake! Are you feeling dizzy?" I open his mouth. A nurse comes in. "What are you doing in here?" she yells as she sees us. "Yes, that's what I've been trying to figure out ever since we left the house." Giovanna replies. She looks angry. Tom pushes my hands away. "Dude!"

"He took drugs!" Dougie cries. "Very funny, Doug, but is that why you dragged me all the way over here?" Gio replies. Desperate I look at Harry.

"It's a long story. Tom took drugs, and… Yes, you did, and now he can faint every moment!" The nurse pulls up one eyebrow. "Drugs?"

"What the hell is going on?!" Tom screams. It's silent. "I didn't take drugs, what are you talking about?" I don't know what to say, neither do the others. "Why would I take drugs? I've never even…" He stops talking. I see how his eyes grow and he tries to get air.

"Oh, god!" The nurse runs up to him and pushes me aside. Her finger lands on a red button above the bed. Tom turns white.

* * *

Waiting. Again. I hate to wait! Gonna make a song out of that when Tom… Never mind. We're waiting for something I caused.

Giovanna comes back. She went to the bathroom after Harry had told her the whole story, I couldn't get it out of my throat.

"Well." She attempts to break the silence. "So you… you did this?" It doesn't even sound mad, it sounds… it sounds like she's feeling sorry. "He didn't do it on purpose." I look up to see where the voice came from. Dougie looks back.

"Right, Dan?" I thank him with a hand gesture and force myself to look back at Gio. "I… You know." Oh, just genius. Where do I get those answers from? "Hm." She nods. "I know you didn't."

3 hours! We've been waiting for 3 hours now! I get up, I'm tired of sitting. "I'm gonna get some coffee." I mumble.

"Can you get us some too?" I nod and walk in the direction of the entrance of the hospital. There's a huge space in the middle where you can sit down, and at the other side you can get some food or a drink. It's 10:30 in the evening, but there are still plenty of people sat around here.

I walk up to the little cafeteria and join the line. I'm surprised to be standing in line at this hour. I put my hands in my pockets, a yawn slips out of my mouth. That's when I feel something at my leg. A little girl at the age of about 3 or 4 is clasped to my leg. She's got a ponytail in her hair and holds a pink, fluffy bunny.

"Hello, there." I say with the sweetest voice I got. The girl looks up. "Where's daddy?"she asks me. "I don't know, hon. What's your name?" I squat down so I can look her in the eyes.

"What's your name?" I repeat. She puts a fluffy pink ear in her mouth and almost unintelligible she whispers: "Hope."

"How?" "Hope!" she says, clearer to understand and without an ear in her mouth. "Daddy says I always have to intro… introdews myself!" Proud on herself that she – kind of – knew the word she claps her hand. "Hope, huh?" she nods. "Let's see if we can find your daddy."


	6. You sure?

**Summary:** The calendar scares the crap out of Danny when he realizes he forgot Tom's birthday.

I'll upload the next chapter(s) asap.

**Read, enjoy, review please!**

**

* * *

**

**6 – You sure?**

"Hello." I'm at the counter. The girl behind it looks up from her computer. "You again. Who's dying this time?" I realize it's the same girl as I screamed at 3 hours ago.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I was just…" Embarrassed I run my free hand through my hair. Then I notice there's something in the other."I found a little girl at the… restaurant… thing." I could hit myself right now. What's wrong with me lately? The girl smiles. She gets up to see who I'm talking about and I step back to show Hope.

"This is Hope. As in, her name is Hope." Hope steps closer to me and stretches out her arms. I have just enough experience with kids to understand what she wants. I lift her up. "And what's your last name, little girl? Do you know your last name?" The girl behind the counter asks Hope. Hope shakes her head. "Daddy says I can never tell people my last name."

"What are you doing?" A man almost breaks my shoulder by pulling it back and with a lot of unnecessary movements he gets Hope out of my arms.

"I told you to stay where I left you!" Hope starts crying. With a painful face I rub my shoulder. "You're welcome…" I mumble and receive an arrogant look back. "Don't ever walk away again, young lady, especially not with creeps like him." With a last shrug the man turns around and clumps away with a still crying Hope in his arms. She keeps looking at me till the man turns right.

"Does it hurt?" I realize I still got my hand on my shoulder. "I ehm… Not much." I lie. I try my best to be a man and don't mind the pain. "Okay. You think you will make it to the restaurant-thing?" She asks sneering and I grin."I hope so. Ehm… thanks!" I stick – with a lot of pain – my hand out to her and walk back to the restaurant-thing.

* * *

With 4 cups of coffee and a hurting shoulder I walk back to the hall. I'm wondering if Hope's dad was some sort of pro-boxer as I see the hall is empty. The door to Tom's room is open. In a hurry I smack the coffee on the plastic table in the hall and stumble inside.

"Is he alri… Hello?" A man and a woman turn around. In the bed lies an old lady. "Oops." I apologize and walk backwards back into the hall. Where are they? Next to the door is a sign with 'Room 106.' I'm not mistaking. I look at the mess I made with the coffee and decide to leave it for what it is. Long live the cleaners.

I walk back to the entrance for the second time to see if they went looking for me, but I don't recognize any faces. Okay, what now… In all my frankness I walk up to the counter.

"What a surprise!" Oops, the same girl. "Are you stalking me?" I feel I'm turning red and try to hide it by wiping some curls out of my eyes. It doesn't work. "No, I'm just… Could you search for Tom Fletcher?" I point at the computer behind her. A stab goes through my shoulder.

"You sure your shoulder's alright?" Alright, I can't act. I nod and repeat my question. "Yeah, sure." The girl replies. "You lost him?" "Kind of. He's not in room 106 anymore, unless he's turned into an old lady." Where'd that come from? The girl gives me a perfect smile and I wonder why I hadn't noticed that before. She turns around to the computer.

"How's that spelled?" "Uhm… F-l-e-t-c-h-e-r. Tom Fletcher." "Tom Fletcher. Replaced to Operation Room 5 because of unexpected disorder. That's all I can tell you." I nod. "And where do I find Operation Room 5?" She turns back to me and gets up. "Follow me!"

* * *

Wow, hospital are huge. "See, there are your friends. I think you can't go inside right now, but if you can, the doctor will tell you." 3 faces stare at mine with a guilty look.

"We couldn't find you, Dan…" Dougie mumbles and looks back at something really interesting on the floor. I thank the girl and wonder what her name would be. "You're welcome." She taps me on my shoulder and I try not to cry out and smile back as she walks away.

"So where's the coffee?" Harry asks with a grin. I roll my eyes and sit down next to him. "Here you go." I reply and hand him over the invisible coffee. "What's wrong with your shoulder?" What the… How does everybody know? Casual I wave my hand to show it's nothing. Ouch. Smart move, wrong hand. Before Harry can reply, a doctor comes out of the room.

"Mrs. Fletcher?" Doug looks up. "You mean Mrs. Falcone, sir?" The doctor checks his paper. "Oh, I'm sorry, I assumed you were his wife. Silly of me." Giovanna gets up and wipes her shirt. With a last confidential look to all of us she follows the doctor into the room.

* * *

After about 5 minutes the doctor returns. "You can come in now." Inside Giovanna's next to a bed which – I assume – contents Tom. I can't see it from here. I stand next to her and my breath stops.

Tom looks even worse than the first time. He's got huge ramparts underneath his eyes and his skin seems to be… well, yellow. The stains in his neck have spread over his chin and forehead . My god, those drugs must have really been something… Giovanna holds his hand. There are about three different tubes and wires in it.

"When is he ehm…" I cough. "When is he gonna wake up?" "He is awake." Giovanna replies. Unbelieving I stare at Tom. He opens his eyes a little.

"I am. Barely." His voice sounds soft, but he talks. Harry looks at me from the other side of the bed. "Tom… Danny needs to tell you something."


	7. The Truth

**Summary:** The calendar scares the crap out of Danny when he realizes he forgot Tom's birthday.

**This is the last chapter, please tell me what you think! ^^**

* * *

**7 – The Truth**

His eyes widen a bit. "What is it, Dan?" I cough again and see the others stare at me as well. Dougie gives me a friendly nod and stammering I start talking.

"Uhm… Remember your birthday?" he nods and waits. "Well, uhm… I kinda forgot about it, you see… So as soon as I remembered, I went out to buy you a present or someth…" "Danny?" he interrupts me. "Y… yes?" My hands are clammy. For a second I feel Harry's hand on my shoulder.

"Those pills, where did you buy them?" I wipe my eyes. "From… from a guy in a bar. And I didn't expect all this to happen, you know, I was just… Please, forgive me…" Tom looks astonished at the others.

"He didn't do it on purpose, Tom." Says Dougie. Tom sighs. "Why didn't you tell me this before I took the pills again? I wouldn't look like a freaking Teletubbie right now if you'd have told me before!" That joke breaks the tension a little and I can breathe normally again. I grin.

"I'm… sorry." Harry helps me out. "He's learned his lesson now! After an attack by mister Poynter here." Dougie turns red and sticks his hand into his pockets. "I don't blame you, Danny. You've done more stupid things in your life. Thanks for telling me." I nod with a sigh of relief. Harry gets the white jar out of his jacket.

"Well, one person left to tell the story, Dan." He says and points at the doctor who's watching us from behind the window.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Tom turns around. "Yeah, almost done."

He gets his book off the nightstand and shoves it into the bag with the rest of the stuff Giovanna has brought to the hospital in the last 3 weeks. He looks out of the window for the last time and decides he's seen the view long enough now.

"Let's go!" I help him drag his stuff to the counter. I never knew there was such a thing as 'checking out' in hospital. "Morning!" I say to Emma. Who's Emma? Oh, I didn't tell you yet. Emma is 'the girl behind the counter'.

"Morning, Dan!" she smiles back. "Hi Tom, happy to go home?" Tom nods. "Can't wait to see my cats again. Gio must have missed me."

"I bet she did." Emma responds and hands him a card with all his data on it. "Here you go, as a souvenir from the hospital. Promise me this: don't come back before next year, alright?" she grins. "You can go now." Tom shakes her hand and starts dragging the bags in the direction of the exit. I walk after him but then Emma calls me back.

"Danny, wait up…" I take 3 steps back and she pushes a note in my hands. I stare at it. "What is it?" She smiles. "My phone number."


End file.
